


Stress Relief

by Lunaraen



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Violence, Ficlet, Old Writing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaraen/pseuds/Lunaraen
Summary: Was there anything as cathartic as a proper slaughter?





	

Was there anything as cathartic as a proper slaughter?

Lalnable had yet to find an alternative that did the job so thoroughly. How liberating, to hear their screams. To see them try to run, pathetically wobbling away if they were lucky enough to keep their legs, and inching like worms if they were not.

Villagers were hardly the most intelligent of subjects, but they were aware enough that their deaths were more satisfying that that of, say, a cow.

A cow couldn't beg for mercy, after all.

They provided resources that could be used for some of the more fascinating experiments, and, when coupled with how loudly and often they shrieked, it made for one rather pleasing evening for Lalnable.

Blood had painted the ground a dark, gorgeous red –or was that the blood on his goggles?-, the guts that were scattered around begging to be harvested and used.

Severed heads lied on the dirt, along with strewn intestines. These ones were far too damaged to be useful, and some were simply inferior in quality when compared to the others Lalnable had already collected.

Using guns was terribly fun, but it didn’t give the same thrill that using a knife or a sword did. A blade cut slow and painful, as deep or shallow as he pleased.

He had forgotten himself yet again, however, and the village was empty. There was no one left, no lucky ones to make more for his next visit.

Lalnable inhaled through his nose, taking in the scents of already rotting flesh and fresh blood, flies and other insects buzzing around some of the outlier carcasses.

Ah yes, much better.


End file.
